Alois von Schlesien
Alois von Schlesien is the son of Albrecht and Bathilde from the ballet Giselle. Info Name: Alois von Schlesien Age: 14 Parent's Story: Giselle Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Karol Balladynski Secret Heart's Desire: To meet my true love and not break any promises. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at hunting and swordfighting. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to break promises. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's a great class to learn the basics of bravery. Least Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I've always found art kind of difficult. Best Friend Forever After: I care about all my friends. I can't choose just one. Character Appearance Alois is above average height, with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown vest over a green shirt, beige pants, dark brown boots, and a green hat with a red feather. Personality Alois is a charming, charismatic young nobleman who has all the charisma of a prince. He is very good with the ladies and knows how to woo them. He is also fond of hunting, though he is compassionate to the weaker animals. He has a tendency to break promises. Biography Hallo! I'm Alois von Schlesien, the eldest son of Duke Albrecht of Silesia and heir to his duchy. My father Albrecht was betrothed to Bathilde, the daughter of the Duke of Courland. However, his heart lay with the peasant girl Giselle. He disguised himself as a peasant named Loys and went to woo her. The two fell in love, and attended the harvest festivities, where Giselle was named the Harvest Queen. This was interrupted by the gamekeeper Hilarion, who revealed Albrecht's true identity. Giselle was so grieved that she died. Later, Albrecht went to Giselle,s grave, and saw her spirit. He begged her spirit for forgiveness. She forgave him, and she protected him from the angry Wilis. Giselle and Albrecht parted ways, and Albrecht went home to marry Bathilde. I am the oldest of my parents' three children. I have a sister Mathilde, who is eleven, and a brother named Robert, who is seven. We live together in my father's castle on the Rhine. While I'm home, I spend much of my time hunting and traveling in the woods. I'm going to Ever After High, and I've already proven popular. I have lots of friends here and I've joined a number of clubs. I'm also on the school's football (soccer for you Americans) team. I get along well wiwth my roommate Karol and have lots of great conversations with him. I'm also on good terms with Hilarion's nephew Hilarion Jagd, who is a hunting partner of mine. He's really nice. School may be great and all, but there's one thing that I need to work on. I've made a habit of breaking promises. It tends to drive people crazy, and makes them not want to trust me. I've tried to hide it while I'm at school, but sometimes it comes out anyway. As for the destiny conflict...I'm a Neutral. I do want to find my true love, but there's something that my heart keeps telling me. What if the next Giselle is my true love? What then? I do know that Giselle has a niece who attends this school, but I don't get much of a chance to talk to her since she's so shy. I'm worried that I'll have to choose between two girls - the one I'm promised to and the one who loves me with all her heart. It's such a hard dilemma. This is why I'm Neutral. Trivia *Alois' name derives from Albrecht's disguise as "Loys". *Alois' surname means "of Silesia" in German, referring to his father's status as the Duke of Silesia. *Alois has a pet female Rottweiler named Dagmar. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Robbie Daymond. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Nobility Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Giselle Category:German